


Tracing Shapes on Your Skin

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Kinktober Day 27 + 28 = Piercings + GloryholeAce has a crush on Marco, but it's not like he can do anything about it. Still, he has needs that must be met. Izo makes a suggestion to him and he can't help going along with it.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Tracing Shapes on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of mine have just been really short snippets, but I was really eager to do this combo of prompts because I had the perfect idea for it! I wrote this all last night because I really wanted to write it. This is seriously my favorite kinktober thing I've done so far, so I really hope that y'all will like it because I'm proud of it!.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Izo told Ace about the “special” rooms on the ship, Ace didn’t believe him at first.

“Oh they’re very real,” Izo insisted. He didn’t seem fazed or embarrassed by this knowledge. “We’re pirates. We need someplace to have some… relief when we’re not docked.” 

When Ace blushed, literally flaring up, Izo laughed. “Why are you telling me about this?” Ace asked, trying to keep a straight face, but struggling to maintain eye contact. 

“Because it looks like you need it.”

The thing is, Izo wasn’t wrong. Ace was suffering– mayhaps because of a certain blond commander and doctor. It’s not like he would ever have the opportunity to actually be with Marco. He couldn’t even imagine how he would make that happen.

_ “What am I supposed to say?” _

_ “How about ‘Please put me on my knees and shove your dick down my throat?’” _

_ “Izo!” _

“There’s rooms where people just have sex since most people don’t have private rooms like commanders. There’s also rooms where you can just get fucked through a wall if you’d like it to remain anonymous,” Izo explained. He seemed to relish in Ace’s embarrassment. “Or there’s something else if you’re looking for something tamer– not that it’s exactly tame anyways.”

Ace wanted to say no without hesitation, but at this point, he needed something and they weren’t going to dock anytime soon. “Fine.”

So here he was at Izo’s recommendation, kneeling in front of an obscene hole in the wall as he waited for someone to show up.

_ “I’ll make sure someone shows up,”  _ Izo reassured.

It was hard to stay still and just wait. What if no one showed up at all despite Izo’s promise? Would Izo tell them it was him? Maybe this was a mistake. 

His thoughts were interrupted by three knocks on the wall.  _ Giving or receiving?  _

Ace looked up to where the code was taped up on the wall for newcomers or for those who forgot. He knocked back once:  _ giving.  _ He held his breath, waiting. He heard shuffling from the other room, maybe the clink of a belt buckle, and the unzipping of pants. A moment later, there was a dick in his face.

He held back a gasp. The length presented to him was impressive. Ace wondered if he would be able to even fit it all in his mouth. What really caught his attention was the piercing at the base. 

_ “Fuck. That’s hot.”  _ He refrained from saying this out loud to avoid giving away his identity, but he groaned as he brought his lips to the cock in front of him. He lapped his tongue against the side, relishing in how it twitched under his touch.

His mind started to wander. What if it was Marco on the other end? Even if that thought was far fetched, his little fantasy helped him along. That image made it a lot less daunting to wrap his lips around a stranger’s dick. Damn, he tasted good. Ace wouldn’t mind it if they came in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to get it deeper like he wanted to choke on it.

Even though Ace was focused, he listened for sounds from the other side of the wall. He heard the occasional grunt or moan, which encouraged him to move faster. He sucked in, hollowing his cheeks. With a free hand, he worked his shorts open, jerking off his own sensitive dick.

A few rapid knocks sounded out from the wall, and when Ace felt semen pour into him, he came as well, moan muffled from his filled mouth.

Something tempted him to just stay there, his mouth a used and willing hole, but he eventually relented when the length softened. He pulled away, and the stranger retreated. Ace remained there, kneeling and panting.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time he visited this room.

* * *

They both kept coming back much to Ace’s pleasure. He absolutely had Izo to thank for this. Even if he never asked for the identity of this mystery man, he was a good partner. Ace loved to suck him off because, damn, seeing those piercings was hot. Other times, he gave Ace some of the best blowjobs of his life. They started making plans, slipping notes through the wall to confirm their next meeting. He wasn’t surprised when the guy asked him to go further.

_ Anonymous?  _ Ace responded. When the man agreed, Ace felt heat in his stomach stir.

Needless to say, he felt vulnerable with his naked lower half through a hole in the wall, and his body was shaking. The anticipation was making him sensitive.

When he heard the sound of a door, he swallowed. It was impossible not to squirm in place when hands smoothed over his ass, but then fingers traced a heart-shape on his right cheek: the sign they agreed upon. Ace relaxed.

Any hint of his earlier nervousness completely vanished when he was getting railed through the wall– literally. He wanted to beg and scream  _ “Right there!”,  _ but he kept it in by pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. He loved the way his hole stretched open on that wonderful dick, which was currently striking his prostate over and over again. This man was going to make him cum without any mercy.

He almost choked when he felt fingers against the head of his dick. He was expecting a rough jerk or pull, but instead, he delicately traced that heart shape against him again. His mind whited out. 

Ace didn’t even realize that he came inside until he pulled out, leaving Ace disappointingly empty. He felt his cheeks pulled apart and he groaned as fingers pushed leaking cum back into him. Ace tried to hike his hips up higher to keep everything in, but his legs were still shaky.

He was done for. He was going to get addicted to this too.

* * *

He was in a hurry to get to his “special meetup” after training, so he didn’t want to bother with running all the way back to his room to clean up (because if he was going to get his ass fucked he was going to be clean for it, damn it). He wasn’t expecting to run into Marco though.

Ace couldn’t stop himself from blushing. The meetups were satisfying his needs, but they couldn’t just chase his feelings for Marco away.

“I didn’t know you came here,” Ace said as he stepped down into the bath. 

Marco shrugged. “Can’t bathe like this in the commander bathroom.” Ace couldn’t exactly deny the relaxing nature of a nice bath, even though the privacy of the showers was nice. “I can get out of your way if you’d like. I was almost finished.”

He stood up before Ace could say otherwise. “No! You don’t have to do…” He trailed off when his gaze wandered lower. His eyes widened.

Marco had a piercing right at the base of his dick. 

“Curious?” Marco smirked at him. “It hurt like a bitch, but phoenix powers and all. It healed quickly.” 

He was about to step past Ace and leave the bath, but Ace grabbed his arm. Without saying a word, he traced a heart on Marco’s bicep. He peered up at Marco, who stared back at him, stunned, before his smirk returned to his face. Ace’s mouth watered as he slid to his knees.

“Why don’t you stay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw what prompts I wanted to combine, I knew exactly how I wanted this to go. I am so proud how how this turned how. Tbh I thought the tags spoil it a bit, but idk I hope I was still able to surprise y'all with the ending! Again, I'm super proud of where I took this one. Please let me know what you thought about this one because I just want to hear your reactions! Also follow me on my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw)!


End file.
